


sober

by snowfallwind



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallwind/pseuds/snowfallwind
Summary: the difference of being in love and being drunk.
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	sober

Hun thinks that maybe his alcohol tolerance has going down. He has been told that he handles alcohol pretty well, and he enjoys drinking a lot. 

But lately, even when he doesn’t drink he feel a little bit gone and for some reason he starts daydreaming or even just feeling like in trance thinking too much or sometimes thinking nothing.

Today, he decided to just drink alone in his room. Romang was sleeping on the bed while he just took a sip of his can, sitting on his demaged pc chair – cortesy by his beloved cat – just spinning around on his chair with slow rounds and short sips.

He dranked around four cans and he feels pretty sober, not really affected and just enjoying his drink as he used to. Because of this, he entered into more confusion. 

His phone zumbs in his hand and he looks at the screen, watching Jaehyun’s messages on the lock-screen

Jaehyun: Hun-ah!!!!!!!!  
Jaehyun: come to my room lets play games  
Jaehyun: COME DOWNSTAIR I SWEAR 1ST FLOOR IS NOT THAT BORING

Hun laughs, as expected, Jaehyun appears at moments like these. He leaves the can on the table and starts answering his friend:  
Hun: I’m drinking  
Jaehyun: what do you mean? Im pretty sure you have not leave the dorm today.  
Hun: Im not outside idiot, im drinking in my room.  
Jaehyun: are you drinking there alone???  
Hun: yes?  
Jaehyun: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME  
Hun: You don’t like drinking as much as I do. You’ll get bored.  
Jaehyun: Nonsense. Forget it about coming down I’m going to your room.

Hun leaves his phone on the table right next to the can, he turns his chair and hears the fast steps of Jaehyun on his way up to his room. He told him not to run while going upstairs because he can hurt himself but Jaehyun is an idiot.  
Once the fast steps stops, his room’s door opens slowly. Jaehyun comes through it and close the door in the same way.

\- Romang is sleeping, right? – Jaehyun looks at Hun’s bed and sees the gray cat made a ball in the middle of it. – I didn’t want to wake her up. – Jaehyun approaches Hun and stands right in front of him, hands on his back and a serious face. 

\- Don’t sulk. – Hun asked.

\- Why would you drink alone in your room when I’m literally downstairs?

\- You drank with me yesterday. I thought you wouldn’t want to drink today too. I know you’re not that alcohol-lover like me – The guitarist explained, looking up at his best friend’s sulky face.

\- Ask me first, don’t think for me. – Jaehyun finally looses his arms and makes his way to Hun’s fridge to take a can from it. – You drank all of this? 

Hun nodded.

\- Are you even sober?

\- Since you came I’m feeling dizzy. – Hun said without thinking too much, actually it was true. He was handling alcohol right until Jaehyun entered the room.

\- Do not blame me, blame the six cans that you drank the past hour. – Jaehyun opens the can and starts drinking from it, walking through Hun’s room until finding a sheet and some cushions, just to extend the sheet along the floor and putting the cushions on it. He sat there and made a hand gesture to Hun to tell him to move there with him.

Hun just takes the can he was previously drinking and stands from his chair just to sit down again but this time on the cushion Jaehyun prepared for him.

\- Is it something bothering you? – Jaehyun asks before sipping the can – You have been drinking a lot lately.

\- Actually… I’m testing myself. – Hun confessed while moving his wrist in circles making his drink spin.

\- About your alcohol tolerance? I can answer that for you, it’s pretty high.

Hun laughs and cheers with his friend right next to him and then proceeds to drink from the can in his hand. As the hours pass, cans started to acumulate on the floor in front of them, Jaehyun started talking slowly about nonsense and Hun was just there looking at him because there is no other thing to look at, even Romang wasn’t that interesting as Jaehyun’s drunk face.

\- Do I have something on my face? – Jaehyun asks with an annoying tone

\- You’re drunk

\- Aren’t you too?

\- I feel like I am, but I don’t think I am.

Jaehyun moves from his spot and approach Hun’s face suddenly, the smell of alcohol was all around the room but when Jaehyun came closer to Hun he could sense the smell of Jaehyun’s cherry flavoured lipstick. Hun doesn’t move and keeps a straight face at him, waiting for Jaehyun to do whatever he was trying to do. The drummer is still close to him, looking right into his eyes while he wrinkles his face. 

\- You are not, your eyes are closing at the same time. – Jaehyun says still keeping in the same position in front of Hun’s face.  
Hun just moves his eyes scanning Jaehyun’s face features, sparkling eyes, red cheeks, mouth half open with red lips, smelling like cherry and alcohol, brown long hair, a bit messy. 

At moments like these, Hun felt the most drunk. His heartbeat increased, as if he was nervous but why would he feel nervous out of a suden? 

\- I think I totally am. – Hun says with a soft voice that only a person as close as Jaehyun was right now could hear. – Should I stop drinking? – The guitarist speaks again, moving his hand to tuck Jaehyun’s hair behind his ear and caressing without intention the drummer’s cheeks, it was a light touch with his fingertips, just like a feather. 

\- Hun, you are not drunk. – Jaehyun reasures, pretty confident for someone that is speaking with alcohol running throught his system. – But I am.

With that last words, Jaehyun kissed Hun. And Hun’s soberness was totally fade. Hun knew that, Jaehyun was trying to kiss him since moments ago, he noticed his pupils’ movement but he wasn’t sure if that was just a new drunk habit from his friend.

Jaehyun made the first movement putting their lips together but once Hun felt Jaehyun’s lips on his he opened his mouth to start sucking Jaehyun’s cherry lipstick from his lips with slow moves following the rhythm of that old indie song that was playing in the background. 

Maybe they were drunk, but it felt so good that they could not stop. Jaehyun made himself comfortable straddling the guitarist and locking his arms around his neck, making it easy to enjoy for both of them.  
For both friends, the sensation of the moment was perfect, hot and fun. Hun never thought he would be kissing his best friend nonstop in his room, hugging his waist. 

Things were starting to heat up when Jaehyun started to lean more and more to Hun, causing the guitarist to lay down on the floor with the drummer still on top of him and when Jaehyun started moving his kisses through his neck Hun fell into reality. 

\- Jaehyun – He called once, and the named stopped his actions and moved his face right in front of his friend’s, waiting for him to speak again.

\- I’m listening.

\- You are drunk, we shou- Jaehyun gave him a short kiss, interrumpting his words.

\- I am not, not anymore. – He said with a firm tone and a serious look, knowing what the other tried to say – I’m very aware of what I’m doing and you are too. -

\- You drank about four cans of- 

\- And we have been kissing for around thirty minutes. Are we saying obvious things?

\- That’s not my point.

\- Your point is that you think I’m gonna regret this tomorrow when I’m clearly telling you I am not. 

\- Get up – Hun ordered with a but Jaehyun just frown and hugged the guitarist really tight, smashing his face to Hun’s clothed chest.

\- I don’t want to

Hun sighed, closing his eyes feeling defeated. His mind still felt a little bit drunk, but to be honest he doesn’t think it’s because of all the cans he drank but because of the feeling of Jaehyun kissing and hugging him for the past minutes. Kissing Jaehyun is addictive, it made him felt completly drunk: lost, blank minded, just feeling.

But once a bit of concience beated him, he felt bad for doing this to Jaehyun. Because he was obeying his desires and enjoying it so much. But what about Jaehyun? Was Hun dragging Jaehyun to do this? Was him doing this to his friend, his best friend, being aware of the fact that alcohol is affecting him?

\- Stop over-thinking – Hun hears the voice of Jaehyun on his chest – Stop it and just hug me.

\- Jaehyun, get up please. 

\- …- Jaehyun just hugged Hun more tightly.

\- I promise you, We’ll talk.  
And with slow movements, Jaehyun unwrapped his arms from Hun’s sides and finally get up from the other’s body feeling suddenly cold because of that.

Now both of them were facing the gray wall of the room, Romang woke up and sat in the space between them, both of them with their backs on the bed sitting right next to each other without looking at the other in silence.

\- Meow

Both of them glared at the gray cat that caught their attention. Laughing at it breaking the ankward atmosphere.

\- Are you alright? – Hun asked, now looking at his friend’s face.

Jaehyun nodded and smiled at him – Woah, I’m suddenly feeling so shy.

\- I know that, you are blushing.

\- Don’t point that out now idiot. – He pushed Hun’s shoulder playfully, making the other laugh – See? I’m not drunk.

\- I was feeling so bad because I thought you were. – He confessed, giggling shyly.

\- Don’t worry about that – He reasured him, now moving Romang from her spot and putting her on his lap while caressing her head making the gray cat purr – Come closer, I’m cold.

\- You are so shameless – But he obeyed, sitting now really close to Jaehyun, and enjoying the warm.

\- Is this the moment when I tell you that I like you? – Hun asks, joining Jaehyun to caressing Romang.

\- You went straight for that. – Jaehyun giggled – But I like you too. 

\- We should date then

Jaehyun choked with his own saliva, making Romang to run away from his lap.

\- You don’t want to?

\- It’s not that! I swear is not that! – Jaehyun reasured – I’m just so shocked, what’s wrong with you? saying things like that so easily without warning.

\- I’m not saying it lightly.

\- I know. But I’m still shocked.

\- If we just let this pass, it would make it weird for us. I have nothing to wait for, knowing you? I have been knowing you for more than ten years, we already live together and kissed.

\- You’re right, maybe I’m just shy.

\- You weren’t when you were straddling m-

\- Shut up, it was the heat of the moment. Now I’m in my shy Jaehyun agenda

Both of them laughed at that again, the atmosphere being filled with warm and comfort. Hun stood up and laid on his bed just to call Jaehyun to follow him there to cuddle. Jaehyun smiled widely when he got to be tightly wrapped by Hun with his legs on top of his owns.

\- I can handle alcohol pretty good. – Hun said, softly caressing Jaehyun’s face – But I can handle it when it comes to you.

\- What do you mean? – Jaehyun asked, looking at Hun’s sharp face, feeling hypnotized by his eyes.

\- I thought I was drunk because of alcohol, but it seems like I was just lost on you. The difference of being in love and being drunk is not that big.

Jaehyun smiled lightly, approaching his face close to Hun’s and just making their noses to touch.

\- Is that so? – Jaehyun said, softly – I feel like it's totally different. Because when you're drunk you feel like vomiting but right now I feel in home.

\- It really is. – Hun closed his eyes, feeling sleepy now by the comfort the moment was giving to him.

\- I accept.

\- Hmm? - The guitarist hummed, not understanding what the other meant, still with his eyes closed.

\- Let’s date, let’s be a couple. – Jaehyun said, now crushing his face into Hun’s adam’s apple – I’m glad I came to drink with you today.

\- Thank you for always doing that.

\- For drinking with you? – Jaehyun now closed his eyes too.

\- For always coming to me. – Hun said in a whisper, before fully fall asleep.

Hun was in confusion, but now he undestood it all. Jaehyun stopped him from getting sober, without even drinking alcohol. Just with that glance that enamoured him and that warm feel Jaehyun gave to him.

Just that was enough to make him feel lost.


End file.
